Bump In The Night
by Bad-Red-Riding-Hood
Summary: Some interesting things have been going on in Beacon Hills, and Evelyn doesn't know how, but somehow her beloved cousin Stiles is in the middle of it. How will the presence of a Coven in town affect the pack? Ev will do whatever she has to to protect her cousin. And if that kid with the big blue eyes has a problem, he can suck it. She doesn't like him anyway. Really. side Sterek
1. Chapter 1

**Bump in the night.**

She smiled as she passed the sign that proclaimed _"Welcome to Beacon Hills!" _Tilting her head back, she took a deep breath, glad that she had taken off her helmet at the last gas station. She hadn't been back here in years, not since before her aunt died, but it still smelled the same. Looked the same too. She revved her motorcycle and let out a howl of delight at being back in the one place she had always considered home. Her mentor would make the most afoul face if he could hear, and the thought made her grin – and do it again. She could practically hear him, "Do you _want_ people to think you're an uncivilized hound?" he would ask, looking disgusted at just the thought of Werewolves. It wasn't uncommon, but she honestly didn't get why. Not that she would ever trust a Werewolf herself, their two races _had_ been basically at war since pre-history.

Stiles flopped down on his bed, letting out a groan as pain shot through his exhausted body. After everything with Gerard and the Hunters, and Jackson, and Peter being back, he just wanted to sleep for a year. Or two. Or a hundred. He let out a heavy sigh. So Lydia was totally in love with Jackson. He could deal with that, eventually. In the meantime, he could try to figure out how he was going to get over Derek.

Why did he only seem to fall in love with people way out of his league?

Stiles kicked off his shoes, rolled over with another sigh, and quickly fell asleep with a familiar roaring in his ears.

"_So glad you could make the trip out."_

"_Been years but the place is still the same."_

"_Well, not all the same."_

"_Yeah, I heard things 'ave got real dangerous 'round here lately."_

Stiles stubbed his toe on the last step and cursed. The voices in the kitchen stopped, and he heard footsteps too light to be his father's coming toward him.

"'Bout time you woke up, Gen!"

Stiles looked up in surprise, because not even Scott actually knew his first name. The woman in front of him was tall and lean, with obvious muscle but not enough that it was really very noticeable. Her pale blue eyes stood out against tan skin, and her jet black hair was thrown up in a messy bun. She had a wide, goofy grin, a tattoo around each of her upper arms, and a crystal on a braided leather-a crystal on a braided leather necklace?

"Ev? _Evelyn_?"

Stiles grinned and rapped the girl-because she was only three years older than him-in a tight hug. Ev laughed and hugged him back, burying her face in his shoulder.

"Aw man, I missed you Genim! Look at you, you're all grown up!"

"When did you get in?"

"Late last night, you were already asleep!"

"Hey, when did you get taller than me?"

"I've always been taller than you, Gen!"

"Whatever! Man, wait 'till Scott get here!"

"Is his jaw still all uneven?"

Stiles' dad cleared his through and they turned to look at him, never letting each other go. The Sheriff smiled fondly, remembering how inseparable the two had been as children, before Evelyn and her father had moved to Texas. "Evelyn is going to be staying with us for a while. I've got to get to work, so help your cousin get settled in and I'll see you kids at dinner all right?" Sheriff Stilinski rapped them both in a tight hug, then left. They were half way up the stairs (_"After Scott comes over we gotta go see Lydia, and introduce you to Scott's on-again-off-again girlfriend Allison."_), when the door opened again.

"Hey Stiles, you up yet man? Hope you don't mind, I brought Isaac with me!"

"Hey Scott! You're never gonna guess who came into town last night!"

they turned back down the stairs, almost tripping over each other in the process, and had just stepped into the living room when Stiles felt Ev suddenly go stiff in his arms. "Ev? Wha-" Stiles looked up only to realize that Scott and Isaac had both frozen as well, eyes wide and shining yellow as they stared at his cousin. Ev's necklace was glowing.

"Stiles, why is Scott," Ev sniffed at the air and made a face. "Is Scott a..._Werewolf_?"


	2. Update?

First off, so sorry I haven't updated the story. College is hectic, and my math class is killing me. I'll be able to update soon, with the holidays coming up. But, I've got a question about Ev for anyone interested in continuing to read.

What would you guys think if I changed the story so that Ev is a Witch instead of a Vampire?

I'm just not really liking the way her back story is right now. The way I have things set up, it wouldn't change the story too much. I'd just like to get some opinions on it first I guess? So, hit "Review" and tell me what you think?


End file.
